Under the Sky
by BlueRayne-Drop
Summary: Tsuna loves the sky. Hibari likes his sleep. Both happen to meet on the same school rooftop. (Riverly-Melody's Prompt)
1. Chapter 1

Eh, I tried.

This is an Alternate Universe where Tsuna has this _weird_ (Did I say weird? I have no idea where it came from) personality and Hibari is still...Hibari.

When I saw the prompt on Riverly-Melody profile, I couldn't help myself and created an account immediately. Though, I have no idea if this actually fits their image of it :/

This fic will probably last for a few chapters..er...ok. I don't know.

* * *

His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and he is the school very own Loner-Tsuna.

So here he is, not sure where he is going, but his legs continue to stride forward and up the gray, dull stairs. One step, two steps.

Three steps, four steps.

Soon, he found himself panting slightly, each breath taken with more effort until he could see the end and he reaches out to turn the door knob open and was greeted with the view of the vast blue sky.

Taking several gulps of air, he moves quietly and closes the door behind him, his eyes never straying from the picturesque view.

There it stretches and looms above him, vastness's one can only imagine of what lies beyond, with its whimsical clouds in a partial canopy, playing hide and seek with the sun. Pools of sunshine streamed through, seemingly brightening up the earth.

Softly, he took a few more steps towards the edge of the wall right beside the door and dumped his bag on the hard floor before plopping himself ungracefully beside it.

He tilts his head back and he chuckles when the wind whips his hair back.

Nice.

Smothering another laughter bubbling in his throat, he pulled the zip open and after several seconds of rummaging, he tugged his small notebook free and pulled out a pencil to jot down his thoughts that popped out once in a while.

That and it's rather useful in organizing his thoughts.

 _Dear universe;_

 _Hello. I am writing to let you know you did a good job on the sky, and also on the cats. Not so much for the dogs though. Thought you ought to know that._

 _Yours respectfully,_

 _Me_

He grinned before closing his notebook and huffed in amusement. It was rather interesting to see what his brain could come up with occasionally.

For the next few minutes, he seats there, musing about anything that comes to his mind. And then, the door opens.

And a boy with a black coat draped over his shoulder comes in.

He sees him, some guy that he has never really bothered about, and he could feel his Flame starts to move.

(It was just a few years ago when he had discovered about it and had lamented about the possibility of having something different from others and inability to live a peaceful life.)

Tsuna could feel the excitement pumping in his body. Not because he hear a small voice praising him, or the feeling that a certain piece has clicked right in place, but because he could sense a Flame within the guy.

Not the kind of small Flame that everyone possessed.

It was huge and pure and it was just _amazing_.

He likes him on the spot despite the corner of his mind was dragging out memories of how the guy in front of him had beaten some of his classmates to a bloody pulp because they had entered school 5 minutes after the bell.

Tsuna shoved his notebook back into his bag and beamed at the guy who was shooting icy glares at him at the door.

"Hello, my name is Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna." He quirks his lips when the guy blinked in surprise.

And in another minute, it's gone, leaving an impassive stare, trying to drill holes into his head. The guy snorts, as if disgusted before turning away and moved closer to the metal ladder on the other side of the wall.

Tsuna gasped. "Rude!"

A second later, a tonfa came flying and he ducked with a squeak.

"Wha-" He shot up and stumbled backward when his leg tripped over his bag, his arms moving in cartwheels to steady himself.

He doesn't see what happens next because all he could remember what a flash of gray before everything went black.

* * *

He wakes up to seeing his favourite view. The sky.

Only that he could feel his uniform sticking to his back and beads of sweat was dripping off his jaw.

Grimacing in disgust, he propped himself up against the wall, he was leaning before he was unconscious and took a double take when he saw the prefect leaning against the wall, just several feet away from him.

Right. He had forgotten that the guy was the head of the disciplinary committee.

Tsuna laughs. Nervously. "Hey-"

"Herbivore" His eyes opened in slits before closing again. "Be quiet."

Tsuna leans back and the guy turns his face away.

That concluded their first meeting on the roof.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 3 - 9

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yaaa.

It's an Alternate Universe set **BR** timing aka **Before-Reborn.**

 **Apologize in advance for lousy grammar** XD

* * *

 ** _Day 3_**

Tsuna rolled his shoulders back and stretch his arms above his head. It was a rather quiet day. Only that the sky was darker and the world seems to dim.

He sniffed at the cold air swirling around lazily. Probably going to rain soon.

Nice.

Blinking sleepily, he leans back, enjoying the cold caresses of the wind.

He could hear the sound of kids screaming in delight from the soccer field and birds chirping loudly from the tree opposite the building. Then there is the sound of the bell ringing throughout the campus, signalling that lunch has ended.

Nah. Classes are boring. He rather stays up here and watch the world moves and time fly by.

"Herbivore. Skipping classes in not allowed. For that you will be bitten to death."

He has seen a lot of scary looks in his life. But he's pretty sure that Hibari has nailed it down perfectly.

Tsuna laughs before leaping away from the tonfa slashing impatiently at him and let a familiar orange wrap around his fist before bringing it up to stop a tonfa slashed at his temple.

The guy (he laughs at the fact that his mind is still referring Hibari as 'The guy'.) reels back in shock before a bloodthirsty grin stretches across his face, his eyes glinting in impatient.

Crazy guy.

"I like you!"

His face is priceless. Tsuna splutters and bursts into laughter. Who knew that the guy was such a shy kid?

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari snaps and lungs forward while Tsuna moves aside, dodging each swipe with ease.

(It was there that he thanked all his lucky star that he had learned aikido and parkour several years ago, never mind it was for a very silly reason.)

Sniggering, he moves another step back, his body a few inches away from the railings. "You're looking pretty evil there."

He wheezed in pain when a he got a Tonfa to his stomach, spots dancing in his vision for a minute before he slumped against the metal railings.

Ouch.

Seriously, this guy lives up to his name. The demon of Namimori.

* * *

 _ **Day 4**_

"Herbivore, what was that." Tsuna laughs at the deadpanned expression and flat tone before getting a Tonfa to his arm.

He pouts. How mean.

"What was wha- Okay. Okay." He winced at the throbbing sensation in his arm. He does not want to get another hit from that evil metal thing.

"This," He lift his other arm and an bright orange flame danced on his palm, "is a flame."

"…"

The bell rang.

Giving the prefect a toothy grin, he stood up, stumbling slightly before righting himself. "Looks like school's over! I'll-"

He blinks back the tears while cradling his head.

Ouch.

A snort and the demon exited the roof.

* * *

 _ **Day 5**_

"Herbivore. Teach me."

The boy tilts his head, impersonating a considering look, though the twinkle in his eyes gave him away.

A narrow of the eyes made Tsuna chuckle sheepishly. "Okay, okay."

"Well, first," His face scrunched up in thought, "You have to get really, really angry."

Hibari arched an eyebrow and grunted before his lips curled into a smirk.

Tsuna nodded in approval at how evil Hibari looked. In his mind though. He doesn't want to get hit again.

"I'll bite you to death if it doesn't work, Herbivore."

"Eh?"

* * *

 _ **Day 9**_

"Ouch!"

"It didn't worked. _Herbivore._ "

Crappp.

After several minutes of intense thinking, Tsuna thumped his fist against his open palm.

He crows in triumph. "Maybe you aren't angry enough?"

Hibari had a 'why' sort of expression before whipping out his Tonfas and bite him to death.


End file.
